Numerous poker game variants have been developed to enhance player interest. Known poker game variants such as Seven Card Stud and, more recently, No Limit Hold'em have experienced considerable popularity.
The play of a hand of some poker game variants involves discarding and/or drawing of cards, while in other poker game variants, discarding and/or drawing individual cards are not permitted. The play of a hand of some poker game variants involves the use of community cards that are shared between all players and may be used by any player, whereas in other poker game variants, no cards are typically shared between players. In some poker game variants, accumulated wagers made during a hand (i.e. the “pot”) are generally awarded to the player(s) with the highest ranking poker hand, whereas in other poker game variants, the accumulated wagers may be split amongst multiple players (e.g. between the player(s) with the highest ranking poker hand and the player(s) with the lowest ranking poker hand).